Party At Godrics Hollow
by whitebearwrites
Summary: Harry and Draco bring their family and friends together to try and stop the house rivalries and arguments. Slash, AU, OOCness, Fluff.


PARTY AT GODRICS HOLLOW  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all associated characters and places do not belong to me, oh how I wish they did. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, please don't sue, I'm completely broke.  
  
Warnings: Fluff, Humor, OOCness, AU, Another Draco meets the Dursley's fic. It's Harry/Draco, which means Slash, which means males kissing other males.  
  
Harry smiled brightly at his lover; he had the perfect solution to stop his Gryffindor friends and family, from fighting with Draco's Slytherin friends and family. They'd have a house warming party. Draco and Harry had moved into the Potter's ancestral home of Godrics Hollow a month before, after a year of intensive renovations. And they were happy together, but the one problem they kept coming up with is that their friends and families were always fighting. Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy couldn't stop arguing with each other, while it was getting increasingly harder to keep Sirius and Severus apart as well as Ron and Draco. Harry himself had an ongoing fued with Pansy Parkinson; she simply refused to believe that Draco was in a relationship with someone other than her. Harry knew that they'd been practically promised since birth, but Lucius had broken that off when he'd found out that Draco had snagged the single most important being in the wizarding world. What was one more Parkinson, compared to the boy who lived? "What are you planning love?" Draco asked him, the blond always knew when his lover was planning something absolutely evil. "We're going to have a house warming party Draco." Harry informed him, leaving no room for argument, though Draco would not argue, the blond boy was always in the mood for a party. "What a wonderful idea, but who are we going to invite?" Draco asked, already making a list in his head, he put down the whole Weasley Family, the Malfoy's didn't get along with the Weasley's but Draco knew that the Weasley's were Harry's closest friends. He put down all the teachers from Hogwarts, well except for Trelawney, neither of them could stand her and he put his family down, Lucius and Narcissa would be absolutely livid if they were not invited to a party thrown by Draco and Harry, he also put down Remus and Sirius, they were the closest thing to family that Harry had and he put down all of his Slytherin friends, and Harry's Gryffindor friends. He ignored the rivalries for a moment, he just knew it was important that all the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were invited. "We're going to invite everyone Draco. We are going to stop this cursed rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor if it's the last thing we do." Harry informed his lover seriously and Draco nodded in understanding, he himself was getting rather sick of it as well, "I'm also going to be inviting The Dursley's." "What?" Draco asked in disbelief, "You're going to invite those horrid muggles that raised you? Father and Mother will have apoplexy, not to mention Sirius." "Yes Draco I will be inviting them, I want them to see that Wizards and Witches are still people, and not freaks like they seem to believe. I also want to show off Godrics Hollow to them, they'll be livid." Harry explained smirking evilly. Draco sniggered, he knew the feeling. It'd be interesting to see their faces once they saw Godrics Hollow. Godrics Hollow was a palace compared to Malfoy Manor, which in itself was huge. "Whatever you want dear." Draco agreed, not at all reluctant now. He'd just have to talk to Sirius, the Slytherins, his father and the Weasley Twins about cursing the muggles, they'd be disappointed but they'd understand that in the end it was important to keep relations between muggles and magic folk as safe as possible.  
  
A month later The Dursley's received their invite, and they were certainly shocked, they'd thought that they'd heard the last of Potter. But it seemed the boy was throwing a party at some place called Godrics Hollow. A house warming party of all things. How a boy like Harry had gotten a house to call his own, they'd never know, but they also knew that they were going to go. They said it was because it was expected of them, but really they were just looking for an excuse to tell Harry, I told you so. And with a name like Godrics Hollow, it couldn't be anything but horrendous. "Dudley dear, go ring up that lovely Brown girl you've been seeing. You simply must have a date." Petunia ordered her son, who nodded his head happily. He couldn't wait to shove the fact that he had a girlfriend and that Harry didn't in Harry's face, the Dursley's had no idea that Draco existed, or that Harry was gay. They would certainly be unprepared for the shock. Of course Miss Brown, otherwise known as Sarah Brown and the horrid baby sister of one Lavender Brown, said yes, she'd heard so much about this Potter boy and his relationship with the boy called Draco Malfoy, that she was just dying to meet them. Of course they were freaks like her elder, perfect sister, but she really didn't care either way.  
  
The night of the party couldn't come soon enough for Harry and Draco, they were so nervous it wasn't funny. The house er..Castle was better than it'd ever been and it looked well, rich is the word you would think, since Draco and Harry had more Galleons between them than the Dursley's would have pounds in their whole lives. Harry didn't say that the reason everything looked so rich was because he wanted to show up his erstwhile family, but Draco knew it was and was more than in agreement. Everyone else that had been invited were used to the lavishness that was the Malfoy-Potter relationship. "How do you like it dear?" Draco asked his love, signifying the mansion; he'd had it decorated by a world-renowned interior design witch. "It's perfect." Harry smirked, "well we better get ready love, our guests will be arriving soon." "Of course." Draco agreed as he and Harry headed up the stairs to their chambers.  
  
Petunia took both her husband, and her son shopping the afternoon of the party. She had decided that she and her family would have the best clothes that they could afford. She had chosen a black suit for Dudley that made him look like a whale, Dudley had been on his diet since Harry's fourth year but it still wasn't working, this of course was because Petunia still spoilt her son with chocolate and sweets between meals. She picked another black suit for Vernon, which made Vernon paler than usual, which she called distinguished, and a horrible fuchsia creation for herself that made her look washed out, which she called elegantly pale. They all thought that they looked absolutely magnificent, but they couldn't be more wrong. By the end of the night, all the witches and wizards would be wondering how someone as beautiful as Lily Evans had managed to have a family like the Dursley's.  
  
An hour later Harry and Draco were dressed and down in the ballroom waiting for their guests. Draco looked elegant in a ice-blue robe with silver lining, that set off his hair, eyes and skin splendidly, while Harry was dressed in a deep red robe with gold lining, that also suited Harry splendidly. The deep red and gold bought out the gold in Harry's tanned skin and set off his eyes beautifully. All in all Draco and Harry were both quite happy with the results. Harry now knew that he was a handsome man and liked to show it off by wearing clothes that complimented him. Harry had been close to wearing tight dragon hide that evening, but Draco would not allow him. "This is a formal occasion Potter, you will wear formal robes." Draco had ordered, his tone brooking no argument. But then Harry would have agreed anyway, he hated upsetting Draco, no matter how small the slight. Harry simply thought that Draco was the end all and be all of his entire universe and treated him as such. Which of course Draco had no complaints about. The blond slytherin got spoilt tremendously. "How are you feeling love?" Draco asked his lover just before the guests were due to arrive. "Nervous." Harry told him honestly, a nervous smile on his handsome face. "Don't be love, you have your friends and real family at your back." Draco told him earnestly, he too hated seeing Harry distressed.  
  
Of course Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Narcissa were the first to arrive, both couple's lived by a strict code where the family always arrived early and never late, it just wouldn't do otherwise. "Welcome Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Narcissa, I'm so glad that you could come." Harry greeted them graciously, shaking Sirius, Remus and Lucius' hands, but kissing Narcissa on the cheek, Draco followed suit. "Wouldn't miss it for the world son." Sirius smiled gruffly, he always enjoyed visiting with Harry and Draco, Harry and Draco were like sons to him and he loved them both immensely. "Of course we would come Harry." Narcissa smiled pleasantly, she was very close to her son and had welcomed Harry into the family warmly. Harry noticed that Narcissa sent a stern look Lucius' way and guessed that she had had to practically drag Lucius around, Harry knew how Lucius felt about muggles, so it was a pleasant surprise that he'd come. "I'm glad you could come Lucius, I know how you feel about muggles." Harry informed his father-in-law smiling softly. Lucius surprisingly enough had also welcomed Harry to the family with open arms. Lucius of course coughed gruffly and surprisingly blushed. "Yes well, I didn't have much of a choice, you try resisting both Draco and Narcissa." Lucius informed him graciously and Harry nodded, he knew the feeling. Draco was hard to resist on his own, but when he paired up with his mother, the two of them together were unstoppable.  
  
The next people to arrive were The Weasley's, immediately Arthur and Lucius got into an argument over the running of the Ministry, Arthur was the Minister and Lucius was the vice-minister, they were always arguing over politics, and Ron and Draco started to strut around each other. Harry of course groaned, he had no idea why Ron and Draco always did this. "Stop it, all four of you." Harry ordered gruffly, "Do you really want The Dursley's to see how we act around each other?" Draco of course apologized, he hated upsetting Harry. "I'm sorry Harry, of course you're right, and we must show a united front to the muggle's." This was Lucius of course and Ron and Arthur quickly agreed, Harry looked over at the three women, Hermione, Molly and Narcissa were all great friends, and Harry knew that if it weren't for the three of them Godric's Hollow would be a warzone between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's. The next to arrive was of course the faculty of Hogwart's, they always arrived after Harry and Draco's family. Severus and Sirius would have gotten into an argument straight away if it weren't for himself and Remus. Remus loved both Severus and Sirius, and until the two of them decided to share Remus he wasn't going to be with either. This Harry found very romantic, of course Severus and Sirius didn't, but Harry knew that with Remus' patience someday Severus and Sirius would come to an agreement and perhaps love each other as much as they both loved Remus.  
  
An hour later all of the other guests had arrived, well except for The Dursley's. Harry wondered for a minute if they weren't going to come, but then shook his head, of course they'd come, if there was one thing the Dursley's hated it would be to appear impolite. The party of course was in full swing, due to the amazing amount of people in their early 20's, it was quickly becoming a dance party, but Harry and Draco didn't care, they both enjoyed dancing, and as long as everyone was having fun, who were they to argue. The music was muggle of course, the magical world just didn't have the vast variety of music that muggle's had, even the Slytherin's agreed that music was something that the muggle's had done right. Music of the magical world was very folky and classical with a bit of jazz mixed in for good measure. Not great stuff. While muggle music had a lot to choose from.  
  
At around half past seven the Dursley's drove up to Godric's Hollow, they were quite surprised by the look of the house..er castle that is, how had Harry gotten a place like this? It was huger than anything the Dursley's dared to dream about, but of course they didn't know that this was the Potter ancestral home. Quickly they decided that they must have the wrong address, but decided to walk up to the door and ask for directions to Harry Potters place anyway and hopefully get a peak inside such a magnificent home. Vernon decided that the place would be wonderful for entertaining, now that he was chairman of Grunnings he had more need to entertain and he and Petunia were always on the look out for something big and flashy enough. They rang the loud bell that quite incidentally sounded like something from a bad horror film and sat back and waited patiently. Soon a tall, sallow skinned man opened the door with black robes on. Vernon immediately recognized the man as a wizard and was instantly on his guard, well this certainly must be the right neighborhood then, he thought to himself resentfully. "How can I help you?" the sallow skinned man asked in a husky, drawling voice. "I'm looking for the home of Harry Potter." Vernon told the man, getting up his courage, he couldn't show fear to the enemy. "Ah you must be those muggle's that Potter lived with for the first eleven years of his life." The man told them, his voice dropping a few octaves, making his voice evil sounding. Vernon gulped, after all the man had just used the voice that had made Neville Longbottom mess himself during potions class at Hogwarts, you'd do the same thing. "I'm Vernon Dursley, yes." Vernon introduced himself, finding himself quaking at the dark look in the man's intense eyes. "You've come to the right place then, Welcome to Godric's Hollow Mr. Dursley, I'm Severus Snape, if you'd follow me." Vernon looked at this Severus Snape warily, but followed, making sure that Miss Brown, Petunia and Dudley were behind him. Who knew what these freaks would do to nice normal people like themselves. Vernon's ears perked up at the music, recognizing a song that he'd heard Dudley play at times.  
  
Harry at the moment had Draco in one arm while he had a coke and bourbon in the other, yes Harry and Draco had muggle drinks at their party, another thing that even the Slytherin's agreed that the muggle's did right, though they were adamant that nothing would beat a butterbeer. Draco had already had two or three drinks and was kind of tipsy, due to his small frame he couldn't drink a lot. He was giggling in Harry's arms over something Blaise had told them while Harry was watching on in amusement, he did enjoy it when Draco got drunk, it made the smaller blond more pliant when they were in bed together, he thought to himself evilly. "Harry, you're last guests have arrived," Harry heard a deep voice purr behind him, immediately he turned around, Draco was still in his arms and smiled a greeting. "Thank you Severus, go enjoy yourself now." Harry smiled at the dark man, who in turn actually smiled back then turned to go join his love and his enemy, "Ah uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, you finally arrived." "Yes well, we had trouble finding the place." Vernon told Harry gruffly, he certainly wasn't prepared for the spectacle Harry was making of himself with the tiny blond in his arms. "What this old thing?" Draco asked smiling in greeting, Vernon and Petunia were both taken aback, not to mention Miss Brown, Draco had a rather charming smile when he put it to use, "how can you miss it, it's so huge." "Yes well it is very ostentatious." Petunia told them coolly, she really didn't like the castle any more anyway. "It was my fathers ancestral home." Harry told them smiling happily, then his gaze switched to Dudley and the girl he had his arms about, "Well hello Dudley, who's this you have with you?" "Hello Harry," Dudley told him proudly, eager to out do his cousin, he had yet to see the pretty blond boy in Harry's arms, "This is Sarah Brown, my fiancé." "Sarah Brown hey?" Harry asked the pretty girl that vaguely reminded him of his friend Lavender, "Hey Lavender come over here." He called to his fellow Gryffindor, who broke away from a handsome Slytherin boy and made her way over. "Yeah Harry?" she asked as she stopped beside Draco, then her gaze dropped on the new girl who was looking at Lavender with obvious distaste. "This is Sarah Brown, is she any relation?" Harry asked smirking. "Of course not," Vernon stuttered, "why would a nice, decent girl be related to a." of course he didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry glared at him and warned him in a soft voice. "I'd be careful about what you say here Uncle Vernon, you and you're family and Miss Brown are the only muggles here. And a lot of the Slytherin's here really don't like muggle's." "Why, she's my sister Harry." Lavender told him smirking softly and shooting a look of disgust Dudley's way. "Why I didn't know you had a sister Lavender." Draco told her amused; he and Lavender had become good friends over the years. "Yes well, I really don't like talking about it." Lavender informed her friend smiling softly. "And who are you?" Dudley suddenly demanded of the blond boy, who he'd just spotted. "Oh Dudley, didn't I tell you or your parents?" Harry asked feigning grief. "Tell us what Harry?" Vernon demanded haughtily. "Why Draco's my lover." Harry told them softly, drawing Draco tighter into his arms, Draco responded by wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and brushing a soft kiss across his lovers cheek, "we're getting married in a month. You really must be there." "Of course, it's going to be the event of the century." A feminine voice said from behind the engaged pair. "Oh Narcissa, come here I'd like you to meet my family." Harry smirked; Narcissa smiled softly and stepped to the side of Harry, gently running her fingers through her son-in-laws baby fine hair. "Mother, must you really do that." Draco demanded gently swatting his mother's hand away from his fiancés hair. "It's always so messy Dragon." "I like it that way." Draco smirked. Harry looked over at Uncle Vernon and smirked to himself; of course Vernon would be struck dumb by the sight of Narcissa the beautiful woman had veela in her blood. "My Lady, I am Vernon Dursley," Vernon introduced himself; unconsciously forgetting to introduce the rest of his family, which Harry noticed Narcissa did not miss, and did not appreciate. "Charmed, I'm sure." Narcissa murmured, but smiled when her husband came to her side and placed a possessive arm around his wife's waist, he had not missed Vernon's reaction to his wife, and really didn't appreciate it. "I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's our son," Lucius finished the introductions then turned expectantly to Petunia who was glaring petulantly at her husband. "I'm Petunia Dursley, this fools wife and this is our son Dudley Dursley and his fiancé Sarah Brown."  
  
Sirius looked around the ballroom and noticed his godson with the Malfoy's and a few strangers. Figuring these were the infamous Dursley's he headed over, with Remus and Severus following behind. "Harry who are these nice people?" Sirius asked as he arrived at the small group. Vernon looked over at the intrusion and started gaping and pointing, of course he recognized Sirius Black from Harry's third year and Harry found it kind of amusing. "Oh Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Sarah. This is my godfather Sirius Black, his best friend Remus Lupin and I think you recognize Severus Snape." At the mention of the names Harry felt his godfather stiffen and sent a warning gaze his way, "Remember Sirius, you promised." Sirius looked crestfallen for a second but nodded his agreement. Then turned to Remus. "Dance with me Moony?" Sirius asked softly. "Of course Padfoot." Remus agreed, they headed off and Sirius sent a triumphant look over his should to Severus. Harry of course groaned, really wishing that Severus and Sirius would grow up. "That was your godfather?" Vernon demanded coldly. Harry nodded slightly, still glaring after Sirius, "how dare you bring my family into the presence of a convicted criminal." Now this was the Vernon Dursley that Harry recognized, he caught the venomous look Severus sent Vernon's way at that statement and smiled to himself. Maybe all wasn't lost on the Sev, Moony and Padfoot front. "Mr. Dursley, Sirius was cleared of all charged two years ago, maybe you should think before you ask questions in future." Severus informed the muggle in his soft, deadly voice. "I thought you hated Sirius?" Draco asked the potions master, the Malfoy smirk on his face. "That's none of your business Mr. Malfoy." Severus informed his former student coldly and left the small group.  
  
Harry looked after Severus amused then turned back to The Dursley's, "Well I hope you enjoy yourself, you will be coming to Draco's and my wedding in a month won't you?" Harry asked them. "Yes we'll be there." Petunia sighed, Harry knew they would go, if only to see what Harry did and make sure to try and out do them for Dudley's wedding. "Wonderful, get yourselves a drink and dance, I trust you can help yourselves?" Harry asked rhetorically then placed his glass down on a nearby table and pulled Draco out onto the dance floor. Once they were away from the Dursley's Harry could relax and laugh. "Did you see their faces when I told them you were my fiancé?" Harry asked his lover as Draco rubbed against him. "Yes, I wonder if they'll always be that easily shocked?" Draco mused aloud still dancing. "Oh they will be, we'll have a life time of fun at their expense my dragon." Harry promised, then bent down and kissed Draco in front of everyone. They didn't notice the shocked looks they were getting from the Dursley's.  
  
Okay I might write a sequel, what do you all think? Maybe I should write about the Sirius, Severus and Remus relationship? Well I hope you all enjoyed, please r&r. I had fun writing it even if no one enjoyed it. 


End file.
